¿Dulce o Beso?
by Rain Durden
Summary: El triunfante pequeño grupo de niños "héroes" está feliz con los dulces obtenidos por el día de brujas , a excepción del pequeño Robin quien se ha dado cuenta que algo ha superado su amor por los caramelos . Y la culpable es su amiga Starfire .


**Dc Comics no me pertenece**

* * *

Una noche iluminada por las calles de Jump City , adornada por las hogareñas casas que conservaban la decoración de la festividad amada por los niños en específico aquellos fanáticos de deleitarse con dulces y vestirse para sentirte un personaje en especial . Pero existía un grupo de niños de toda la ciudad que se ha hecho la notoriedad en ser uno de los mejores equipos en recolectar los mejores dulces.

-Y si vamos a la casa de Polilla asesina-animadamente el pequeño "Chico Bestia" se adelanta dejando al grupo .

-¿Por cierto y Starfire?-pregunto Cyborg al notar la falta de presencia de la "princesa de Tamaran"

-Oí que quería quedarse en casa –expreso fríamente Raven quien no mostraba ánimos

-Solo vamos –ordeno la cabeza del equipo con enfado

¿Quiénes eran esos niños? , en esa noche todos los de Jump City los conocían como "Los Jóvenes titanes" no simplemente al obtener dicha fama de caza dulces si no de la misma manera han hecho un buen papel como pequeños héroes ayudado inclusive salvado a la gente en problemas sumamente cotidianos pero "la intención cuenta según piensan los adultos" al ver las ternuras que tocan sus puertas pidiendo dulces.

-Raven ¿No quieres que te cambie tu goma de mascar con una manzana acaramelada?-pregunto Chico Bestia al revisar sus dulces

-Prefiero la goma de mascar-comentó Raven para seguir su lectura

Robin ignorando a sus amigos quienes estaban victoriosos por las grandes cantidades azucaradas. Él solamente probaba sus dulces pero sentía que había sido engañado y que negativamente eran caramelos como se suponía que fueran. Tan solo sentir el dulzor de la paleta de bombón no sentía tanta emoción como los años pasados, luego paso a la barra de chocolate la cual tampoco lo puso alegre. Tiro su calabaza llena de dulces y decidido a marcharse la casa de árbol para hacer frente a quien provoco esto .Starfire

-Viejo, ¿Dónde iras?-preguntó Cyborg al notar que Robin estaba corriendo

-No me esperen-ordenó Robin para alejarse de la vista de sus amigos

Corriendo por las adornadas calles de Jump City, no desistía de pensar en la culpable de que él dejara de imaginar que los dulces era lo más delicioso y glorioso que puede tener un niño. Miro que en la otra calle estaba Red X y Speedy riendo, se alegró mentalmente al notar que su princesa no estaba con ellos. Se dispuso a ir a la casa, "al castillo" para exigir al sustituto de los dulces.

_Era la tarde, siendo más específico una hora antes que la noche adueñara la ciudad y caminar como "héroes". Un habitó estar junto con su mejor amiga ese día a la misma hora, normalmente se la pasaban viendo películas o pasando el rato como cualquier niño. _

_-Mamá da unos deliciosos pays, ¿Y si nos detenemos a pedir uno?-cuestiono la pequeña Starfire señalando el mapa donde se señalaba que casas visitar._

_- Y después por una pizza-alegremente Robin circulo como objetivo la hogareña casa de la anciana_

_Sonidos del timbre de la puerta suenan, Starfire le dirige una sonrisa y abre, por sorpresa para ella nota que esta Jason y Roy Harper sus compañeros de clase._

_-¡Hey Kori! ¿No te gustaría pedir dulces con nosotros?-propone el líder del pequeño grupo "rebelde" Jason_

_-Jason ¡¿Acaso Bruce no te castigo?!-con ira ahora Robin interrumpe la conversación a la cual ha sido excluido_

_-Me escape, pajarraco. Me gustaría pedir dulces con la princesa –sonríe Jason_

_-¡No!, Starfire va ir conmigo a pedir dulces. Soy tu hermano mayor respétame –regaña, pero su hermano menor solamente suspira con enfado_

_Con determinación y tomando el papel del responsable de sus demás hermanos decide darle un argumento considerado bueno del por qué no debe romper los castigos de papá Bruce y asimismo determinar que su amiga Starfire ira con él. _

_-Bueno ya que ellos están discutiendo. Yo ya no pido dulces con Los titanes del Este ¿No te gustaría ir conmigo?-propone Roy _

_-¡No ira contigo!- niegan ambos hermanos al hijo de Oliver_

_-No se peleen –ingenuamente Kori no entiende por qué sus amigos andan peleando por un tema que debería alegrarles _

_-Bueno, entonces que Kori te diga que ira conmigo –concluye victoriosamente Robin _

_-Kori ¿Verdad que iras con The Outlaws a pedir dulces y no con Los jóvenes titanes?-cuestionó el pequeño Jason _

_-Ustedes realmente me agradan pero –intenta expresar Kori pero nota que Robin se ha ido molesto de la habitación _

_Mirando a ambos amigos ella les dirige una sonrisa y les pide que los disculpe, está preocupada por su mejor amigo ¿Acaso ella hizo algo malo? Salió del hogar para dirigirse al jardín donde miro que Robin no perdía de vista las aguas cristalinas de Jump City._

_-¿Estas molesto?-pregunto Kori sentándose al lado de su amigo_

_-No me gusta cómo te miran ellos y como los miras tú-expresa sonrojado el chico maravilla_

_-Son solamente mis amigos pero yo te miro diferente a un amigo –comenta Kori quien intenta acercarse más a su mejor amigo_

_-¿Entonces no soy tu amigo?-cuestionó_

_-Si lo eres pero verte provoca algo que ellos no –expresa, sus mejillas están coloradas_

_-Y ¿Qué es?-preguntó curioso_

_En instantes miro como Kori lo tomo de los hombros y estampo sus labios con los suyos. Jamás creyó que sus labios fueran tan suaves, o quizás era que los suyos eran un asco, pero no importó. Al final del beso observó una diminuta sonrisa de su parte. Sonrió de igual manera, y antes de comentar algo observo su reloj y miro lo tarde que era. ¡El líder nunca llega tarde! , se levantó y se fue corriendo sin decir nada, su mente era un caos total._

Llego en instantes a la mansión Anders, la cual también se veía el espíritu hogareño de "día de brujas" apretó sus puños y se dispuso a hablar con esa niña que tanto lo confundía.

-Pero si es Robin –comento la adolecente Blackfire quien estaba en la entrada de la casa

-¿Esta Starfire?-el héroe se detuvo, solo faltaban unos pasos para tocar el timbre del hogar

-Sí. Sabes iré a una fiesta, necesitamos algo tan tierno como tú –alago la mayor pero él la hizo a lado, luego le pediría disculpas por hacerlo.

Toco el timbre impulsivamente, olvido cuantas veces lo toco después de tercera vez ya anhelaba con desesperación verla de nuevo.

-R-Robin-tartamudea la pequeña Starfire al notar a su amigo sudando

Finalmente llego a la fase donde está sin ideas que decir, era raro porque se la paso pensando en que comentarle durante todo el camino y su corazón late impulsivamente. ¿Desde cuándo Starfire era guapa? Nunca se fijó en sus ojos esmeraldas tan hermosos sin olvidar su tierno rostro, eran muy bonita su amiga.

-Dulce o…-intenta formular

-¡Ahh! Los dulces –comentó sonriendo para darle un puñado de dulces

-Beso-termino su frase para tomarla nerviosamente de la cintura tal como lo había visto en esas películas melosas y beso a su querida amiga, torpemente sintió sus labios con los suyos.

De nuevo recordó la emoción asimismo la satisfacción que los dulces le daban pero esto lo supero totalmente.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado mi one-shot , amo el día de brujas –"Hay Rain eres malinchista" - ¿Qué?! Te disfrazas y te dan dulces qué más puedo pedir , aunque mis padres dicen que estoy anciana ya para eso , ¿Por qué no escribir algo referente esta fecha con mis personajes preferidos? Aunque los hice más jóvenes que yo X,D . Hay el amor primero, el más sincero :3 . BUENO espero que les haya gustado , realmente quería escribir algo relacionado a este fecha porque es una de mis preferidas , no lo publique el día exacto pero tampoco después del día X,D.**

**_Un error ortográfico , narrativo o gramatical les pido de corazón que me lo hagan notar en un review para que en instantes lo corrija asimismo si es una crítica les pido de favor que sea constructiva ._**

**_Gracias por leer y ¿Comentar?_**

**_Besos de nutella a todos :D_**


End file.
